


Rabbi for Chanukkah

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, AdventDrabbles, F/F, but also spoilers for SPN 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Charlie's never celebrated Chanukkah in any universe, and it's a first for Stevie in this one. Charlie knew to expect candle-lighting. She couldn't have expected where their conversation would go.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture)
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rabbi for Chanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [flickering candles](https://imgur.com/mEcrIxn) prompt for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Huge thanks to [Kweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kweh/pseuds/Kweh) for the sensitivity read.
> 
> Any errors are mine, all mine!

Charlie wondered if the version of her that had belonged to this world had ever celebrated this holiday. It was unlikely that she would have been Jewish herself. They seemed pretty alike in most respects. But maybe she’d had a Stevie, a girlfriend who was Jewish and lit candles for “a week with a plus one,” like that song said.

Watching Stevie set up the menorah and the candles, one to use for lighting the others and one for each night of the holiday, was every bit as enjoyable as watching her cook. She just had this adorably meticulous way about her as she prepared for anything. Breakfast. A hunt. And now Chanukkah. She arranged everything just so on the windowsill, never disturbing a grain of the salt that ran along the window’s edge.

“Do you think it matters,” Charlie asked, “being in a different universe, I mean? It just seems like the exact days are so important.”

“I mean, apparently our universe doesn’t exist anymore,” Stevie said, turning to look at Charlie over her shoulder. “And G-d did that.”

“Then why celebrate at all?” Charlie asked.

She wanted to call the words back as soon as she’d spoken. They had so little to hang onto from their old world. Did it really matter if this was something that Stevie found familiar and comforting? What kind of girlfriend was she if she couldn’t be more supportive than that?

“The rabbi at the synagogue I grew up in used to talk about G-d challenging us to be better people, and people challenging G-d to be a better G-d.” 

Stevie bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Holding back tears, probably. Definitely, considering the way her voice shook when she continued.

“Hell, there was this one Twitter thread about RBG making heaven better when she got there. He’d have loved that. I wonder what he’d say about Lucifer’s son being that better G-d.”

“Think there are any rabbis in this world that know about that stuff?” Charlie asked.

“Probably.” Stevie opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, and turned back to the menorah. She pulled out a match and struck it. Then again. And again. When the match failed to light several times, Charlie reached for Stevie’s hands and took them between hers.

“Is it okay if I help?” she asked.

Stevie just nodded, eyes closed tight again. 

Charlie pulled a new match from the box and got it to light. When she passed the lit match over, though, Stevie didn’t take it from her, instead taking her hand and using it to light the candle, as she sang softly in Hebrew.

Tonight’s gift of convertible glove-mittens (smartphone-compatible, of course) now seemed pretty basic. Tomorrow, though, Charlie was going to get to work on finding a rabbi that was up to speed on what was really going on with God these days. Not that she really wanted to call the Winchesters, but if anyone would know where to find one, it’d be them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song Charlie references: [Puppy for Hanukkah](https://youtu.be/gbxyZAduGvY).  
> And here is the Twitter thread-story that Stevie mentions: <https://twitter.com/Rachel_Gutin/status/1308239413411971072>.


End file.
